The present invention relates to compounds useful in treating diseases responsive to modulation of melanocortin receptors, to methods of treating such diseases, and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising same.
Melanocortin peptides, particularly (xcex1-melanocyte stimulating hormone (xcex1-MSH), have a wide range of effects on biological functions including feeding behavior, pigmentation, and exocrine function. See Wikberg et al., xe2x80x9cNew Aspects on the Melanocortins and their Receptors,xe2x80x9d Pharmacological Research, Vol. 42, No. 5 (2000), at pp. 393-420. The biological effects of xcex1-MSH are mediated by a sub-family of G protein-coupled receptors, termed melanocortin receptors. See Wikberg et al., supra. There are four melanocortin receptors: MC-1R, MC-3R, MC-4R, and MC-5R (MC-2R is not a receptor for xcex1-MSH but is the adrenocorticotropic hormone {ACTH } receptor). Activating any one of these receptors results in stimulation of cAMP formation.
MC-1R was first found in melanocytes. Naturally occurring inactive variants of MC-1R in animals were shown to lead to alterations in pigmentation and a subsequent lighter coat color. From these and other studies, it is evident that MC-1R is an important regulator of melanin production and coat color in animals (or skin color in humans). MC-3R is expressed in the brain and peripheral tissues, and knock-out studies have revealed that MC-3R is responsible for alterations in feeding behavior and body weight. MC-4R is primarily expressed in the brain. Genetic knock-outs and pharmacologic manipulation of MC-4R in animals have shown that agonizing MC-4R causes weight loss and antagonizing MC-4R produces weight gain. MC-5R is ubiquitously expressed in many peripheral tissues and in the brain, but its expression is greatest in exocrine glands. Genetic knock-out of this receptor in mice results in altered regulation of exocrine gland function, leading to changes in water repulsion and thermoregulation.
Much attention has been focused on the study of MC-3R and MC-4R modulators and their use in treating body weight disorders, such as obesity and anorexia. For example, WO 00/74679 to Merck and Co., Inc.,xe2x80x9cSubstituted Piperidines as Melanocortin-4-Receptor Agonists,xe2x80x9d (Dec. 14, 2000), and WO 99/64002 also to Merck and Co Inc., xe2x80x9cSpiropiperidine Derivatives as Melanocortin Receptor Agonists,xe2x80x9d (Dec. 16, 1999), disclose compounds that reportedly are selective agonists of MC-4R. Each of the compounds of WO 00/74679 and WO 99/64002 has a bicyclic terminal group, typically tetrahydroisoquinoline. Isoquinoline compounds, more particularly tetrahydro-isoquinoline-based compounds, useful as melanocortin (MC) receptor agonists and antagonists are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,381, xe2x80x9cIsoquinoline Compound Melanocortin Receptor Ligands and Method of Using Same,xe2x80x9d issued Oct. 3, 2000 to Basu et al. See also WO 01/91752, WO 01/70708, and WO 01/70337 to Merck and WO 02/00654 to Pfizer Products Inc., reportedly disclosing compounds for use as MC-4R agonists. Individual compounds can bind to multiple MC receptors, with different levels of affinity. Yet it is advantageous in treating diseases for compounds to be selective for one or more particular MC receptors. See, e.g., WO 00/58361 to Proctor and Gamble Co., xe2x80x9cMelanocortin Receptor Ligandsxe2x80x9d (disclosing compounds that reportedly are selective for MC3R and MC4R in preference to MC-1R); and WO 99/54358 to Quadrant Holdings Cambridge Ltd., xe2x80x9cMelanocortin Receptor Ligandsxe2x80x9d (disclosing compounds that reportedly are selective for MC3R, MC4R and/or MC5R).
The melanocortin peptides have potent physiological effects besides their role in regulating pigmentation, feeding behavior, and exocrine function. In particular, xcex1-MSH has been shown to induce a potent anti-inflammatory effect in both acute and chronic models of inflammatory diseases including inflammatory bowel disease, renal ischemia/reperfusion injury, and endotoxin-induced hepatitis. See Catania et al., xe2x80x9ca-MSH in Normal Human Physiology and Disease States,xe2x80x9d Trends in Endocrinology and Metabolism, Vol. 11, No. 8 (2000) at pp. 304-308. Administration of xcex1-MSH (either i.p. or i.v.) in these models results in substantial lessening of inflammation-mediated tissue damage, a significant decrease in leukocyte infiltration, and a dramatic reduction in elevated levels of cytokines (e.g., TNF-xcex1), chemokines (e.g., MCP-1, IL-8), and inflammatory mediators (e.g., i-NOS and ICAM-1), to near baseline levels. Earlier studies had shown that xcex1-MSH acts as an xe2x80x9canti-cytokinexe2x80x9d in many acute inflammatory models, in effect antagonizing the pro-inflammatory actions of TNF-xcex1, IL-1xcex2, and IL-6.
The anti-inflammatory actions of xcex1-MSH are mediated by MC-1R. MC-1R is expressed in cells that are important regulators of the immune response: monocyte/macrophages, neutrophils, endothelial, and mast cells. See Catania et al, cited above. Stimulation with xcex1-MSH results in a dampening of the inflammatory response in these cells, including inhibition of nitric oxide formation, decreased expression of co-stimulatory molecules and adhesion receptors, and importantly, an increase in the expression of IL-10, a cytokine with potent anti-inflammatory actions. Studies have shown that MC-1R selective peptides are as efficacious as xcex1-MSH in eliciting an anti-inflammatory response. See Wikberg, xe2x80x9cMelanocortin Receptors: Perspectives for Novel Drugs,xe2x80x9d European Journal of Pharmacology, Vol. 375 (1999), at pp. 295-310, and WO 99/57148 to WA Pharma AB (1999), xe2x80x9cMelanocortin 1 Receptor Selective Compounds.xe2x80x9d
The mechanism by which agonism of MC-1R results in an anti-inflammatory response is likely through inhibition of the pro-inflammatory transcription activator, NF-xcexaB. NF-xcexaB is a pivotal component of the pro-inflammatory cascade, and its activation is a central event in initiating many inflammatory diseases. In a typical inflammatory response, NF-xcexaB is activated in response to an inflammatory stimulus and once activated, induces expression of a wide array of pro-inflammatory genes. See Tak and Firestein, xe2x80x9cNF-xcexaB: a Key Role in Inflammatory Diseases,xe2x80x9d The Journal of Clinical Investigation, Vol. 107 (2001), pp. 7-11. Activation of MC-1R, and subsequent generation of cAMP and/or decreased production of nitric oxide, has been shown to inhibit activation of NF-xcexaB. See Manna and Aggarwal, xe2x80x9cxcex1-MSH Inhibits the Nuclear Transcription factor NF-xcexaB Activation Induced by Various Inflammatory Agents,xe2x80x9d The Journal of Immunology, Vol. 161 (1998), pp. 2873-2880. Thus, xcex1-MSH exerts anti-inflammatory actions through stimulation of MC-1R on cells involved in the inflammatory response and subsequent inhibition of the activation of the pro-inflammatory transcription factor NF-xcexaB. Additionally, studies show that anti-inflammatory actions of xcex1-MSH may be, in part, mediated by agonism of MC-3R and/or MC-5R. See WO 00/05263 to William Harvey Research Limited (2000), xe2x80x9cCompounds for Use in the Treatment of Inflammation.xe2x80x9d
The present invention provides compounds useful as modulators of the melanocortin receptors, including selective modulators of MC-1R and/or MC-4R. Compounds that reportedly are selective agonists of MC-1R are disclosed in WO 99/57148, cited above, and selective antagonists of MC-1R are disclosed in WO 99/43709 to The Regents of the Univ. of Calif., xe2x80x9cMelanocortin Receptor Antagonists and Modulations of Melanocortin Receptor Activity.xe2x80x9d Both WO 99/57148 and WO 99/43709 disclose large polypeptides. Small molecule inhibitors are advantageous in comparison to large polypeptides as they are less likely to induce immune reactions in patients and are more amendable to oral delivery. There remains a need for a small molecule useful as an MC-1R agonist, which is provided by the present invention. Melanocortin receptor modulators are also disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/090,582, filed concomitantly herewith by the same inventors herein and assigned to the present assignee, claiming priority to U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 60/273,206, and 60/273,291, filed Mar. 2, 2001, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. Also incorporated herein is WO 99/58501 to Novo Nordisk.
The present invention is directed to compounds having the formula (I), useful as modulators of one or more melanocortin receptors, 
and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts, hydrates, or prodrugs thereof, in which:
X is N or CH;
R1 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or is taken together with R2 or R3 to form a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or heterocycle;
R2 is hydrogen, aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, or heterocyclo; or C1-6alkyl or C2-6alkenyl optionally substituted with one to three of hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, cyano, trifluoromethyl, nitro, amino, alkylamino, aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, and/or heterocyclo; or R2 is taken together with R1 or R3 to form a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or heterocycle;
R3 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or is taken together with R1 or R2 to form a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or heterocycle;
E is E1, E2, E3 or E4, wherein 
G is selected from C2-6alkenyl, A3-aryl, xe2x80x94OR18, heteroaryl, A1-cyano, A2xe2x80x94OR17, A1xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R18, A1xe2x80x94CO2R18, A1xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, A1xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R18, A1xe2x80x94NR18C(xe2x95x90O)R19, A1xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, A1xe2x80x94NR18CO2R19, A1xe2x80x94NR18SO2R17, A1xe2x80x94SO2R17, A1xe2x80x94NR20C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, and A1xe2x80x94SR18; or when y is 0, or when W is a group other than NHR22, G may be A1-heterocyclo, wherein A1 is a bond, C1-6alkylene or C2-6alkenylene (straight or branched chain), A2 is C1-6alkylene or C2-6alkenylene, and A3 is C2-6alkenylene;
W is selected from xe2x80x94NR21R22, xe2x80x94OR23, xe2x80x94NR21C(xe2x95x90O)R24, xe2x80x94NR21CO2R24, amidino, guanidino, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclo, heteroaryl, or cycloalkyl selected from azepinyl, azetidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,2-dihydropyridazinyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, piperazinyl, homopiperazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, thiazolyl, tetrahydrothiazolyl, thienyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, morpholinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrazolyl, oxazolyl, tetrahydro-oxazolyl, and C3-7cycloalkyl, wherein said heteroaryl, heterocyclo or cycloalkyl groups may additionally have joined thereto an optionally substituted five-to-seven membered heterocyclic, heteroaryl, or carbocyclic ring;
R4 and R7 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, and keto;
R5, R5a, R5b, R6, R6a, R6b, R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, halogen, cyano, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo, aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94OR25, xe2x80x94NR25R26, xe2x80x94SR25 xe2x80x94S(O)pR26, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R25, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R25, xe2x80x94CO2R25, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR25R26, xe2x80x94NR2C(xe2x95x90O)R26, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)NR25R26, xe2x80x94NR25CO2R26, xe2x80x94NR27C(xe2x95x90O)NR25R26 or xe2x80x94NR25SO2R26; or R5a and R5b, R6a and R6b, or R8 and R9 taken together form a keto group (xe2x95x90O) or a monocyclic or bicyclic cycloalkyl or heterocyclo joined in a spiro fashion to ring E, or alternatively, R5a and/or R5b together with R8 and/or R9, or R6a and/or R6b together with R8 and/or R9, are taken to form a fused carbocyclic, heterocyclic, or heteroaryl ring; provided that, when G is a C1-6alkyl substituted with xe2x80x94OR17, xe2x80x94CO2R18, or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, then R5a, R5b, R6a, and R6b are hydrogen;
R10 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, and hetereocyclo;
R11 is hydrogen or C1-8alkyl;
R12 is C1-8alkyl, substituted C1-8alkyl, or cycloalkyl; R13, R14, R15 and R16 are selected independently of each other from hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, amino, alkylamino, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, or heterocyclo, or R13 and R14, or R15 and R16, when attached to the same carbon atom, may join to form a spirocycloalkyl ring;
R17 is alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclo, or heteroaryl;
R18, R19, and R20 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo, or C(xe2x95x90O)R28; or when G is NH(Cxe2x95x90O)R19, R19 may be a bond joined to W to define a heterocyclo ring; provided, however, that when y is at least one, W is imidazolyl, indolyl, xe2x80x94NR21R22, or xe2x80x94OR23, and G is xe2x80x94NR18C(xe2x95x90O)R19, then R19 is not a C1-alkyl having the substituent xe2x80x94NR29R31;
R21 and R22 are selected from hydrogen, alkyl, and substituted alkyl;
R23 and R24 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, and cycloalkyl;
R25, R26 and R27 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclo, or heteroaryl; or R25 and R26 may join together to form a heterocyclo or heteroaryl, except R26 is not hydrogen when joined to a sulfonyl group as in xe2x80x94S(O)pR26 or xe2x80x94NR25SO2R26;
R28 is hydrogen, alkyl, or substituted alkyl;
R29 and R31 are selected from hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, phenylalkyl, and alkoxycarbonylalkyl, or R29 and R31 taken together form a heterocyclo ring;
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
p is 1, 2, or 3;
r and s are 0 or 1;
x is 0, 1, or 2;
y is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4; and
z is 0, 1, or 2.
The invention is further directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more compounds according to formula (I). The invention is further directed to methods of treating melanocortin-receptor associated conditions, as defined herein, as well as methods of agonizing or antagonizing the melanocortin receptors, more particularly, MC-1R and MC-4R. The invention is also directed more generally to small molecule inhibitors of MC-1R, and to methods of treating diseases responsive to inhibition of MC-1R using a small molecule according to the invention.
The following are definitions of terms used in this specification. The initial definition provided for a group or term herein applies to that group or term throughout the present specification, individually or as part of another group, unless otherwise indicated.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Lower alkyl groups, that is, alkyl groups of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, are most preferred. When a subscript is used with reference to an alkyl or other group, the subscript refers to the number of carbon atoms that the group may contain.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group as defined above having one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halo, amino, cyano, keto (xe2x95x90O), xe2x80x94ORa, xe2x80x94SRa, NRaRb, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)Ra, xe2x80x94CO2Ra, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NRaRb, xe2x80x94NRaC(xe2x95x90O)Rb, NRaCO2Rb, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)Ra, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)NRaRb, xe2x80x94NRcC(xe2x95x90O)NRaRb, NRaSO2Rd, SO2Rd, SO3Rd, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, or heterocycle, wherein the groups Ra, Rb, and Rc are selected from hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocycle, cycloalkyl, or C1-6alkyl substituted with halogen, hydroxy, methoxy, nitro, amino, cyano, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)H, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2alkyl, xe2x80x94NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94NH(cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2, carboxy, acyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)H, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)phenyl, xe2x80x94CO2-alkyl, cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH2, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH(cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)N(alkyl)2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2N(alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2-carboxy, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO2-alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, or phenyloxy. The group Rd may be selected from the same groups as Ra, Rb and Rc but is not hydrogen. Alternatively, the groups Ra and Rb may together form a heterocyclo or heteroaryl ring. It should be understood that when a substituted alkyl group is substituted with an aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, or heterocyclo, such rings are as defined below and thus may have one to three substituents as set forth below in the definitions for these terms.
When the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is used as a suffix following another specifically named group, e.g., arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, the term defines with more specificity at least one of the substituents that the substituted alkyl will contain. For example, arylalkyl refers to an aryl bonded through an alkyl, or in other words, a substituted alkyl group having from 1 to 12 carbon atoms and at least one substituent that is aryl (e.g., benzyl or biphenyl). xe2x80x9cLower arylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to substituted alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and at least one aryl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain hydrocarbon groups having 2 to 12 carbon atoms and at least one double bond. Alkenyl groups of 2 to 6 carbon atoms and having one double bond are most preferred.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain hydrocarbon groups having 2 to 12 carbon atoms and at least one triple bond. Alkynyl groups of 2 to 6 carbon atoms and having one triple bond are most preferred. A substituted alkenyl or alkynyl will contain one, two, or three substituents as defined above for alkyl groups.
The term xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d refers to bivalent straight or branched chain hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms, e.g., {xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94}n, wherein n is 1 to 12, preferably 1-8. Lower alkylene groups, that is, alkylene groups of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, are most preferred. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylenexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylenexe2x80x9d refer to bivalent radicals of alkenyl and alkynyl groups, respectively, as defined above. Substituted alkylene, alkenylene, and alkynylene groups may have substituents as defined above for substituted alkyl groups.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group ORe wherein Re is alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, heterocycle, or cycloalkyl. Thus, an alkoxy includes such groups as methoxy, ethoxy, cyclopropyloxy, pyrrolidinyloxy, and so forth. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the groups O(aryl) or O(heteraryl), wherein aryl and heteroaryl are as defined below.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl or substituted alkyl group as defined above bonded through one or more sulfur (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) atoms, e.g., xe2x80x94S (alkyl) or xe2x80x94S (alkyl-Ra).
The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl or substituted alkyl group as defined above bonded through one or more nitrogen (xe2x80x94NRfxe2x80x94) groups, wherein Rf is hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, or cycloalkyl.
The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl or substituted alkyl group as defined above bonded through one or more carbonyl {xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94} groups. When the term acyl is used in conjunction with another group, as in acylamino, this refers to the carbonyl group {xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)} linked to the second named group. Thus, acylamino refers to xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, substituted acylamino refers to the group xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NRR, and acylaryl refers to xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)(aryl).
The term xe2x80x9caminoacylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94NRfC(xe2x95x90O)Rg, wherein Rg is hydrogen, alkyl, or substituted alkyl, and Rf is as defined above for alkylamino groups.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refers to chloro, bromo, fluoro and iodo.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d when used alone refers to the group CO2H. Carboxyalkyl refers to the group CO2R, wherein R is alkyl or substituted alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9csulphonylxe2x80x9d refers to a sulphoxide group (i.e., xe2x80x94S(O)1-2xe2x80x94) linked to an organic radical including an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkyl, substituted alkenyl, or substituted alkynyl group, as defined above. The organic radical to which the sulphoxide group is attached may be monovalent (e.g., xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl), or bivalent (e.g., xe2x80x94SO2-alkylene, etc.)
The term xe2x80x9camidinoxe2x80x9d refers to the group 
and the term xe2x80x9cguanidinoxe2x80x9d refers to the group 
wherein for each of amidino and guanidino Rh, Ri, and Rj may be hydrogen, alkyl, or substituted alkyl, or any two of Rh, Ri, and Rj may join to form a heterocyclo or heteroaryl ring with the other of Rh, Ri, and Rj comprising hydrogen, alkyl, or substituted alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to substituted and unsubstituted monocyclic or bicyclic hydrocarbon groups of 3 to 9 carbon atoms which are, respectively, fully saturated or partially unsaturated, including a fused aryl ring, for example, an indan. A cycloalkyl group may be substituted by one or more (such as one to three) substituents selected from alkyl, substituted alkyl, aminoalkyl, halogen, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, sulphonyl, xe2x80x94SO2(aryl), xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)H, keto, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2N(alkyl)2, acyl, aryl, heterocylcle, heteroaryl, or another cycloalkyl ring of 3 to 7 carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylenexe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkyl forming a link or spacer between two other groups, i.e., a cycloalkylene is a cycloalkyl that is bonded to at least two other groups. The term cycloalkyl includes saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic rings having a carbon-carbon bridge of three to four carbon atoms or having a benzene ring joined thereto. When the cycloalkyl group is substituted with a further ring, said further ring may have one to two substituents selected from Rk, wherein Rk is lower alkyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, amino, halogen, cyano, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, nitro, and lower alkyl substituted with one to two hydroxy, lower alkoxy, amino, halogen, cyano, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, and/or nitro.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to substituted and unsubstituted phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl, with phenyl being preferred. The aryl may have zero, one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, halo, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, sulphonyl, xe2x80x94SO2(aryl), xe2x80x94NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94NH(cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2, carboxy, acyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)H, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)phenyl, xe2x80x94CO2-alkyl, cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH2, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH(cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)N(alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2-carboxy, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2N(alkyl)2, phenyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, heterocyclo, heteroaryl, or a C3-7cycloalkyl ring. The term xe2x80x9carylenexe2x80x9d refers to an aryl as defined above forming a link or spacer between two other groups, i.e., an arylene is an aryl that is bonded to at least two other groups. When the aryl group is substituted with a further ring, said further ring may have one to two substituents selected from Rk, wherein Rk is defined as above.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbocycloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclicxe2x80x9d refers to a cyclic group in which all ring atoms are carbon, including optionally-substituted cycloalkyl and aryl groups, as defined herein.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocycloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d refers to substituted and unsubstituted non-aromatic 3 to 7 membered monocyclic groups, 7 to 11 membered bicyclic groups, and 10 to 15 membered tricyclic groups which have at least one heteroatom (O, S or N) in at least one of the rings. Each ring of the heterocyclo group containing a heteroatom can contain one or two oxygen or sulfur atoms and/or from one to four nitrogen atoms provided that the total number of heteroatoms in each ring is four or less, and further provided that the ring contains at least one carbon atom. The fused rings completing the bicyclic and tricyclic groups may contain only carbon atoms and may be saturated, partially saturated, or unsaturated. The nitrogen and sulfur atoms may optionally be oxidized and the nitrogen atoms may optionally be quaternized. The heterocyclo group may be attached at any available nitrogen or carbon atom. The heterocyclo ring may contain one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halo, amino, cyano, alkyl, substituted alkyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, sulphonyl, xe2x80x94SO2(aryl), xe2x80x94NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94NH(cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2, alkoxy, alkylthio, hydroxy, nitro, phenyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, carboxy, xe2x80x94CO2-alkyl, cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)H, acyl, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH2, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH(cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)N(alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2-carboxy, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2N(alkyl)2, heterocyclo, heteroaryl, a C3-7cycloalkyl ring. keto, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94O-lower alkyl, or a five or six membered ketal, i.e., 1,3-dioxolane or 1,3-dioxane. The heterocyclo ring may have a sulfur heteroatom that is substituted with one or more oxygen (xe2x95x90O) atoms, as for example, in 
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclenexe2x80x9d refers to a heterocycle as defined above forming a link or spacer between two other groups. When the heterocyclo group is substituted with a further ring, said further ring may have one to two substituents selected from Rk, wherein Rk is defined as above.
Exemplary monocyclic groups include azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxetanyl, imidazolinyl, oxazolidinyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 2-oxopiperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, 2-oxopyrrolodinyl, 2-oxoazepinyl, azepinyl, 4-piperidonyl, tetrahydropyranyl, morpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfoxide, thiamorpholinyl sulfone, 1,3-dioxolane and tetrahydro-1,1-dioxothienyl and the like. Exemplary bicyclic heterocyclo groups include quinuclidinyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to substituted and unsubstituted aromatic 5 or 6 membered monocyclic groups, 9 or 10 membered bicyclic groups, and 11 to 14 membered tricyclic groups which have at least one heteroatom (O, S or N) in at least one of the rings. Each ring of the heteroaryl group containing a heteroatom can contain one or two oxygen or sulfur atoms and/or from one to four nitrogen atoms provided that the total number of heteroatoms in each ring is four or less and each ring has at least one carbon atom. The fused rings completing the bicyclic and tricyclic groups may contain only carbon atoms and may be saturated, partially saturated, or unsaturated. The nitrogen and sulfur atoms may optionally be oxidized and the nitrogen atoms may optionally be quaternized. Heteroaryl groups which are bicyclic or tricyclic must include at least one fully aromatic ring but the other fused ring or rings may be aromatic or non-aromatic. The heteroaryl group may be attached at any available nitrogen or carbon atom of any ring. The heteroaryl ring system may contain one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halo, amino, cyano, alkyl, substituted alkyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, sulphonyl, xe2x80x94SO2(aryl), xe2x80x94NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94NH(cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2, alkoxy, alkylthio, hydroxy, nitro, phenyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenyloxy, phenylthio, carboxy, xe2x80x94CO2-alkyl, cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)H, acyl, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH2, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)NH(cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)N(alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2-carboxy, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2NH(alkyl), xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2N(alkyl)2, heterocylco, heteroaryl, or a C3-7cycloalkyl ring. The heterocyclo ring may have a sulfur heteroatom that is substituted with one or more oxygen (xe2x95x90O) atoms, as for example, in 
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylenexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterarylenexe2x80x9d refers to a heteroaryl as defined above forming a link or spacer between two other groups, i.e., it is a heteroaryl that is bonded to at least two other groups. When the heteroaryl group is substituted with a further ring, said further ring may have one to two substituents selected from Rk, wherein Rk is defined as above.
Exemplary monocyclic heteroaryl groups include pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, isothiazolyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, triazinyl and the like.
Exemplary bicyclic heteroaryl groups include indolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzodioxolyl, benzoxaxolyl, benzothienyl, quinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzopyranyl, indolizinyl, benzofuranyl, chromonyl, coumarinyl, benzopyranyl, cinnolinyl, quinoxalinyl, indazolyl, pyrrolopyridyl, furopyridinyl, dihydroisoindolyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl and the like.
Exemplary tricyclic heteroaryl groups include carbazolyl, benzidolyl, phenanthrollinyl, acridinyl, phenanthridinyl, xanthenyl and the like.
When reference is made herein to a particularly-named heterocyclic or heteroaryl group, such as azetidinyl, imidazolyl, piperazinyl, and so forth, the named ring may optionally contain one or more (preferably one to three) substituents selected from the substituents recited above for heteroaryl and heterocyclo groups, as appropriate. The term azetidinyl refers to an optionally-substituted four membered ring having one nitrogen heteroatom, i.e., 
wherein R can be any substituent defined herein for heterocyclo groups and unless otherwise stated, the azetidinyl ring can be attached to another group at any available carbon atom or at the nitrogen atom.
When reference is made to a particularly-named group having at least one heterocyclo, heteroaryl, or carbocyclic ring xe2x80x9cjoinedxe2x80x9d thereto, it is meant that two substituents attached to the same, adjacent, or non-adjacent atoms of the particularly-named group may join to form a second or third ring (i.e., the further ring may be fused, bridged or attached in a spiro fashion.) Each ring of these bicyclic or tricyclic groups may be optionally substituted, wherein the substituents are selected from those recited above for cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclo and heteroaryl groups. Thus, an imidazole having at least one ring joined thereto may include an aryl-fused imidazole such as benzimidazole having one or more (preferably one to three substituents), to an heteroaryl-fused imidazole such as a pyridoimidazole having one or more (preferably one to three) substituents, and so forth.
Accordingly, the above definitions and optional substituents for cycloalkyl, heterocyclo, and heteroaryl groups apply to spirocyclic ring systems. To illustrate, in compounds of formula (I) above, R8 and R9 are recited as optionally forming a spirocyclic ring. Thus, when z is 1, R8 and R9 together with the group E to which they are attached may be selected from the following exemplary groups, among others: 
in which each R32 group is hydrogen or selected from the above-recited substituents for aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo and heteroaryl groups.
Additionally, one skilled in the field may make appropriate substitutions for the various groups of compounds of formula (I) herein, without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. For example, it will be appreciated that in compounds of formula (I), the group E can be selected from, or replaced with, groups such as, 
as defined in WO 02/00654 and WO 01/91752, wherein the various groups R, A, G1-3, Q, W, X, Y, Z, d, e, f, n and w, may be selected from groups recited in WO 02/00654 and/or WO 01/91752, incorporated herein by reference.
Throughout the specification, groups and substituents thereof may be chosen to provide stable moieties and compounds.
The compounds of formula I form salts which are also within the scope of this invention. Reference to a compound of the formula I herein is understood to include reference to salts thereof, unless otherwise indicated. The term xe2x80x9csalt(s)xe2x80x9d, as employed herein, denotes acidic and/or basic salts formed with inorganic and/or organic acids and bases. In addition, when a compound of formula I contains both a basic moiety, such as, but not limited to an amine or a pyridine or imidazole ring, and an acidic moiety, such as, but not limited to a carboxylic acid, zwitterions (xe2x80x9cinner saltsxe2x80x9d) may be formed and are included within the term xe2x80x9csalt(s)xe2x80x9d as used herein. Pharmaceutically acceptable (i.e., non-toxic, physiologically acceptable) salts are preferred, although other salts are also comtemplated as within the scope of the invention, e.g., they may be useful in isolation or purification steps which may be employed during preparation. Salts of the compounds of the formula I may be formed, for example, by reacting a compound of the formula I with an amount of acid or base, such as an equivalent amount, in a medium such as one in which the salt precipitates or in an aqueous medium followed by lyophilization.
The compounds of formula I which contain a basic moiety, such as, but not limited to an amine or a pyridine or imidazole ring, may form salts with a variety of organic and inorganic acids. Exemplary acid addition salts include acetates (such as those formed with acetic acid or trihaloacetic acid, for example, trifluoroacetic acid), adipates, alginates, ascorbates, aspartates, benzoates, benzenesulfonates, bisulfates, borates, butyrates, citrates, camphorates, camphorsulfonates, cyclopentanepropionates, digluconates, dodecylsulfates, ethanesulfonates, fumarates, glucoheptanoates, glycerophosphates, hemisulfates, heptanoates, hexanoates, hydrochlorides (formed with hydrochloric acid), hydrobromides (formed with hydrogen bromide), hydroiodides, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonates, lactates, maleates (formed with maleic acid), methanesulfonates (formed with methanesulfonic acid), 2-naphthalenesulfonates, nicotinates, nitrates, oxalates, pectinates, persulfates, 3-phenylpropionates, phosphates, picrates, pivalates, propionates, salicylates, succinates, sulfates (such as those formed with sulfuric acid), sulfonates (such as those mentioned herein), tartrates, thiocyanates, toluenesulfonates such as tosylates, undecanoates, and the like.
The compounds of formula I which contain an acidic moiety, such as, but not limited to a carboxylic acid, may form salts with a variety of organic and inorganic bases. Exemplary basic salts include ammonium salts, alkali metal salts such as sodium, lithium, and potassium salts, alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium and magnesium salts, salts with organic bases (for example, organic amines) such as benzathines, dicyclohexylamines, hydrabamines [formed with N,N-bis(dehydro-abietyl)ethylenediamine], N-methyl-D-glucamines, N-methyl-D-glucamides, t-butyl amines, and salts with amino acids such as arginine, lysine and the like. Basic nitrogen-containing groups may be quaternized with agents such as lower alkyl halides (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butyl chlorides, bromides and iodides), dialkyl sulfates (e.g., dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl, and diamyl sulfates), long chain halides (e.g., decyl, lauryl, myristyl and stearyl chlorides, bromides and iodides), aralkyl halides (e.g., benzyl and phenethyl bromides), and others.
Prodrugs and solvates of the compounds of this invention are also contemplated herein. The term xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d, as employed herein, denotes a compound which, upon administration to a subject, undergoes chemical conversion by metabolic or chemical processes to yield a compound of the formula I, and/or a salt and/or solvate thereof. Solvates of the compounds of formula I are preferably hydrates.
Compounds of the formula I and salts thereof may exist in their tautomeric form (for example, as an amide or imino ether). All such tautomeric forms are contemplated herein as part of the present invention.
All stereoisomers of the present compounds, such as those, for example, which may exist due to asymmetric carbons, including enantiomeric forms (which may exist even in the absence of asymmetric carbons) and diastereomeric forms, are contemplated and within the scope of this invention. Individual stereoisomers of the compounds of this invention may, for example, be substantially free of other isomers, or may be admixed, for example, as racemates or with all other or other selected, stereoisomers. The chiral centers of the present invention can have the S or R configuration as defined by the IUPAC 1974 Recommendations.
The compounds of the present invention may be prepared by methods such as those illustrated in the following Schemes I to III. Starting materials are commercially available or can be readily prepared by one of ordinary skill in the art using known methods. For all of the schemes and compounds, the designated groups such as E, W, R8, R9, etc., are as described herein for a compound of formula I, unless otherwise indicated.
Solvents, temperatures, pressures, and other reaction conditions may readily be selected by one of ordinary skill in the art. Starting materials are commercially available or readily prepared by one of ordinary skill in the art. High Speed Analoging (HSA) may be employed in the preparation of compounds, for example, where the intermediates possess a carboxylic acid or amino group. 
Compounds of formula (Ib) can be prepared from compounds (Ia) [wherein P* is an amino protecting group, such as xe2x80x94Bocxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CBZxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Fmocxe2x80x94, which can be present in Q as in formula (Ia) or independently bonded to Q] via an appropriate amine deprotection process in an inert solvent at a temperature in the range xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The choice of deprotection routes can be chosen by one of ordinary skill in the art. They include, but are not limited to TFA or hydrogen chloride acid for xe2x80x94Bocxe2x80x94, hydrogenation with an appropriate metal catalyst (such as Pd), for xe2x80x94CBZxe2x80x94, or a base, such as NMM or DEA, for xe2x80x94Fmocxe2x80x94. Inert solvents include, but are not limited to methylene dichloride, alcoholic solvents, THF, acetic acid, DMF, acetonitrile, and dioxane.
Compounds of formula (Ia) can be prepared by the coupling of compounds of formula (5) with compounds (4) using an appropriate carboxylic acid activating reagent in an inert solvent. Exemplary carboxylic acid activating agents include carbonyldiimidazole, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, pentofluorophenol trifluoroacetate, 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide, or other activating agents known by one of ordinary skill in the art. Exemplary inert solvents include ethers, including THF and dioxane, DMF, acetonitrile, or CH2Cl2.
Compounds (4) can be prepared by the hydrolysis of compounds (3) using a hydroxide source. Exemplary hydroxide sources include NaOH or LiOH. Exemplary solvents include water, alcohols, and mixtures of ethers/water.
Compounds (3) can be prepared by the coupling of compounds (1) and (2) using an appropriate carboxylic acid activating reagent in an inert solvent. Exemplary carboxylic acid activating agents include carbonyldiimidazole, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, pentofluorophenol trifluoroacetate, 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide, or other activating agents known by one of ordinary skill in the art. Exemplary inert solvents include ethers, including THF and dioxane, DMF, acetonitrile, or CH2Cl2.
Compounds (1), (2) and (3) are either commercially available or available by methods known to one of ordinary skill in the art. 
Compounds of formula (Ib) can be prepared from compounds of formula (Ia) [wherein P* is an amino-protecting group as in Scheme I] via an appropriate amine deprotection process in an inert solvent at a temperature in the range from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The choice of deprotection routes can be chosen by one of ordinary skill in the art. They include, but are not limited to TFA or hydrogen chloride acid for xe2x80x94Bocxe2x80x94, hydrogenation with an appropriate metal catalyst for xe2x80x94CBZxe2x80x94, or a base, such as NMM or DEA, for xe2x80x94Fmocxe2x80x94. Inert solvents include, but are not limited to methylene dichloride, alcoholic solvents, THF, acetic acid, DMF, acetonitrile, and dioxane.
Compounds of formula (Ia) can be prepared by the coupling of compounds (8) and (9) using an appropriate carboxylic acid activating reagent in an inert solvent. Exemplary carboxylic acid activating agents include carbonyldiimidazole, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, pentofluorophenol trifluoroacetate, 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide, or other activating agents known by on of ordinary skill in the art. Exemplary inert solvents include ethers, including THF and dioxane, DMF, acetonitrile, or CH2Cl2.
Compounds (8) [wherein P* is an amino-protecting group as above] can be prepared from compounds (7) via an appropriate amine deprotection process in an inert solvent at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The choice of deprotection routes can be chosen by one of ordinary skill in the art and include those referenced above in Scheme I for xe2x80x94Bocxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CBZxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Fmocxe2x80x94. Inert solvents include, but are not limited to methylene dichloride, alcoholic solvents, THF, acetic acid, DMF, acetonitrile, and dioxane.
Compounds (7) can be prepared by the coupling of compounds (5) and (6) using an appropriate carboxylic acid activating reagent in an inert solvent. Exemplary carboxylic acid activating agents include carbonyldiimidazole, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, pentofluorophenol trifluoroacetate, 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide, or other activating agents known by one of ordinary skill in the art. Exemplary inert solvents include ethers, including THF and dioxane, DMF, acetonitrile, or CH2Cl2.
Compounds (5) and (6) are either commercially available or available by methods known to one of ordinary skill in the art. 
Compounds of formula (If) can be prepared from compounds of formula (Ie) [wherein P* is an amino protecting group as in Scheme I] via an appropriate amine deprotection process chosen by one of ordinary skill in the art, such as described above in Schemes I and II.
Compounds of formula (Ie) can be prepared by the coupling of compounds of formula (Id) with amines of the formula R25R26NH using an appropriate carboxylic acid activating reagent in an inert solvent. Exemplary carboxylic acid activating agents include carbonyldiimidazole, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, pentofluorophenol trifluoroacetate, 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide, or other activating agents known by one of ordinary skill in the art. Exemplary inert solvents include ethers, including THF and dioxane, DMF, acetonitrile, or CH2Cl2.
Compounds of formula (Id) can be prepared by the hydrolysis of compounds of formula (Ic) using a hydroxide source. Exemplary hydroxide sources include NaOH or LiOH. Exemplary solvents include water, alcohols, and mixtures of ethers/water.
Amines of the formula R25R26NH are either commercially available or available by methods known to one of ordinary skill in the art. Compounds of formula (Ic) can be prepared as described above in Schemes I and II.
All documents cited in the present specification are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Preferred compounds are those having the formula, 
and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts, hydrates, or prodrugs thereof, in which:
X is N or CH;
R1 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or is taken together with R2 or R3 to form a monocyclic or bicyclic heteroaryl or heterocycle;
R2 is hydrogen, aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, or C1-6alkyl or C2-6alkenyl optionally substituted with one to three of hydroxy, halogen, aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, and/or heterocyclo; or R2 is taken together with R1 or R3 to form a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or heterocycle;
R3 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or is taken together with R2 to form a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or heterocycle;
E is E1, E2, E3, or E4, wherein 
G is selected from:
a) C2-6alkenyl optionally substituted with phenyl;
b) xe2x80x94OR18, C(xe2x95x90O)R18, xe2x80x94CO2R18, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, xe2x80x94NR18C(xe2x95x90O)R19, xe2x80x94NR18CO2R19, xe2x80x94NR18SO2R17, xe2x80x94SO2R17, xe2x80x94NR20C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, and xe2x80x94SR18,
c) C1-6alkyl or C2-6alkenyl (straight or branched chain) substituted with at least one of cyano, xe2x80x94OR17, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R18, xe2x80x94CO2R18, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, xe2x80x94NR18C(xe2x95x90O)R19, xe2x80x94NR18CO2R19, xe2x80x94NR18SO2R17, xe2x80x94SO2R17, xe2x80x94NR20C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, and xe2x80x94SR18; and
d) when y is 0, G also may be selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinylalkyl, and piperidinylalkyl;
W is selected from xe2x80x94NR21R22, xe2x80x94OR23, xe2x80x94NR21C(xe2x95x90O)R24, xe2x80x94NR21CO2R24, amidino, guanidino, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclo, heteroaryl, or cycloalkyl group selected from azetidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,2-dihydropyridazinyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, piperazinyl, homopiperazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, thiazolyl, tetrahydrothiazolyl, thienyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, morpholinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrazolyl, oxazolyl, tetrahydro-oxazolyl, and C3-7cycloalkyl, wherein said heteroaryl, heterocyclo or cycloalkyl groups may additionally have joined thereto an optionally substituted five-to-seven membered heterocyclic, heteroaryl, or carbocyclic ring;
R4 and R7 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, alkoxy, and keto;
R5, R5a, R5b, R6, R6a, R6b, R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, halogen, cyano, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, cycycloalkyl, heterocyclo, aryl, or heteroaryl; or R5a and R5b, R6a and R6b, or R8 and R9 taken together form a keto group (xe2x95x90O) or a monocyclic or bicyclic cycloalkyl or heterocyclo joined in a spiro fashion to ring E, or alternatively, R5a and/or R5b together with R8 and/or R9, or R6a and/or R6b together with R8 and/or R9, are taken to form a fused benzene or heterocyclo ring; provided that, when G is a C1-6alkyl substituted with xe2x80x94OR17, xe2x80x94CO2R18, or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, then R5a, R5b, R6a, and R6b are hydrogen;
R10 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, and hetereocyclo;
R11 is hydrogen or C1-8alkyl;
R12 is C1-8alkyl, substituted C1-8alkyl, or cycloalkyl;
R17 is alkyl, substituted alkyl (e.g., benzyl), cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclo, or heteroaryl;
R18, R19, and R20 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo, C(xe2x95x90O)R28 or a C1-4alkyl or C2-4alkenyl substituted with one or more of aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo, alkoxycarbonyl, phenyloxy, and benzyloxy, and each of said ringed groups of R18, R19, and R20 in turn is optionally substituted with one to two R36;
R21 and R22 are selected from hydrogen, alkyl and substituted alkyl;
R23 and R24 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, and cycloalkyl;
R28 is hydrogen, alkyl, or substituted alkyl;
R36 is halogen, methoxy, nitro, phenyl, phenyloxy, or alkylamino;
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
r and s are 0 or 1;
x is 0, 1, or 2;
y is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4; and
z is 0, 1, or 2.
In compounds of formula (I), preferably G is selected from C2-6alkenyl optionally substituted with phenyl; xe2x80x94OR17, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R18, xe2x80x94CO2R18, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, xe2x80x94NR18C(xe2x95x90O)R19, xe2x80x94NR18CO2R19, xe2x80x94SO2R17, xe2x80x94NR20C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, and xe2x80x94SR18; and C1-6alkyl or C2-6alkenyl (straight or branched chain) substituted with at least one of cyano, xe2x80x94OR17, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R18, xe2x80x94CO2R18, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, xe2x80x94NR18C(xe2x95x90O)R19, xe2x80x94NR18CO2R19, xe2x80x94SO2R17, or xe2x80x94NR20C(xe2x95x90O)NR18R19, and xe2x80x94SR18; and when y is 0, G also preferably may be selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinylalkyl, and piperidinylalkyl, wherein R17 is lower alkyl, or optionally substituted phenyl or benzyl; R18 and R19 are as defined above, but preferably are hydrogen, lower alkyl, or optionally substituted phenyl or benzyl; and R20 is hydrogen or lower alkyl.
More preferred are compounds where G is xe2x80x94C2-4alkenyl, xe2x80x94NHSO2R17, or xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)R19, wherein R17 and R19 are lower alkyl or phenyl, or when W is imidazolyl, R19 is taken together with W to form a heterocyclo ring. Most preferred are compounds where G is NHC(xe2x95x90O)CH3.
In compounds of formula (I) herein, preferably W is selected from 
xe2x80x94NR21R22, NR21C(xe2x95x90O)R24, and imidazolyl, wherein R21 and R22 are hydrogen or lower alkyl; R34 is C1-4alkyl; and u is 0 or 1. More preferably W is xe2x80x94NH2, NH(lower alkyl), N(lower alkyl)2, imidazolyl, or 
wherein R34 is hydrogen or lower alkyl.
More preferred are compounds having the formula, 
wherein K is phenyl or thiazolyl, G is xe2x80x94NR18C(xe2x95x90O)R19, and R18 and R19 are hydrogen, lower alkyl, or phenyl; W is xe2x80x94NH2, NH(lower alkyl), N(lower alkyl)2, imidazolyl or 
wherein R34 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; y is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4, more preferably 1; R30 is selected from C1-4alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, amino, alkylamino, phenyl, and acylphenyl, more preferably chloro or methoxy; and E is a group selected from E1, E2, E3, or E4, recited above, but more preferably is 
Further preferred compounds are those having the formulae, 
and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts, hydrates, and prodrugs thereof.
The inventive compounds are modulators of the melanocortin receptors MC-1R, MC-3R, MC-4R, and/or MC-5R. The compounds are useful in treating a wide range of condiitons responsive to regulation of the melanocortin receptors, including inflammatory and immune diseases, cardiovascular diseases, skin conditions, neurodegenerative conditions, sexual dysfunction, bodyweight disorders, and cancer. Certain compounds according to the invention have selective affinity for one melanocortin receptor relative to the other melanocortin receptors and thus are particularly useful for treating those diseases responsive to regulation of that receptor. For example, certain compounds have high selectivity for binding to MC-1R relative to MC-3R, MC-4R, and MC-5R, and those compounds are particularly useful in treating inflammatory or immune conditions. Certain other compounds according to the invention have high selective affinity for MC-4R and are particularly useful in treating bodyweight and/or neurodegenerative disorders. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d refers to prophylaxis measures designed to inhibit or delay the onset of the disease or disorder and to responsive measures to alleviate, ameliorate, lessen, or cure the disease or disorder and/or its symptoms.
Compounds of the invention may be used to treat inflammation, particularly inflammation characterized by the activation of NF-xcexaB and/or release of inflammatory cytokines. The compounds can be immunomodulators and have multiple effects on cells of the immune system. The compounds may be used to increase the levels of cAMP in cells (with resultant anti-inflammatory effects), decrease levels of the pro-inflammatory messenger nitric oxide, decrease chemotactic ability, and alter the expression of immune-related genes for such agents as cytokines, adhesion molecules, and nitric oxide synthase.
In view of their effects on inhibiting NF-xcexaB activity and suppressing cytokine accumulation, the compounds will be useful in treating consequences of many diseases associated with chronic and acute inflammation and immune-modulation. Such diseases include, but are not limited to, inflammatory bowel disease, irritable bowel syndrome, gall bladder disease, Chrohn""s disease, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, traumatic arthritis, rubella arthritis, muscle degeneration, pancreatis (acute or chronic), psoriasis, glomerulonephritis, serum sickness, lupus (systematic lupus erythematosis), urticaria, scleraclerma, schleroderma, chronic thyroiditis, Grave""s disease, dermatitis (contact or atopic), dermatomyositis, alopecia, atopic eczemas, ichthyosis, fever, sepsis, migraine, cluster headaches, Alzheimer""s Disease, Parkinson""s disease, Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease, multiple sclerosis, tuberculosis, dementia, and transplant or graft-host rejections (e.g., kidney, liver, heart, lung, pancreas, bone marrow, cornea, small bowel, skin allografts, skin homografts and heterografts, etc.). The compounds may also be used to treat respiratory allergies and diseases including asthma, acute respiratory distress syndrome, hayfever, allergic rhinitis, and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease; and inflammatory disorders of the central nervous system, including HIV encephalitis, cerebral malaria, meningitis, and ataxia telangiectasis. Additionally, the compounds may be useful in treating pain, e.g., post-operative pain, neuromuscular pain, headache, pain caused by cancer, dental pain, and arthritis pain.
In view of their activity in inhibiting NF-xcexaB activity, the compounds may be used to treat viral and autoimmune diseases including herpes simplex type 1 (HSV-1), herpes simplex type 2 (HSV-2), cytomegalovirus, Epstein-Barr, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), Addison""s disease (autoimmune disease of the adrenal glands), idiopathic adrenal insufficiency, autoimmune polyglandular disease (also known as autoimmune polyglandular syndrome), chronic active hepatitis or acute hepatitis infection (including hepatitis A, hepatits B, and hepatitis C), autoimmune gastritis, autoimmune hemolytic anemia, and autoimmune neutropenia. The compounds of the invention may also be used to treat fungal infections such as mycosis fungoides.
In addition, the compounds of this invention are useful in treating diseases of the cardiovascular system including those diseases in which inflammation is an underlying component. These diseases include but are not limited to atherosclerosis, transplant atherosclerosis, peripheral vascular disease, inflammatory vascular disease, intermittent claudication, restenosis, cerebrovascular stroke, transient ischernic attack, myocardial ischemia and myocardial infarction. The compounds also may be used to treat hypertension, hyperlipidemia, coronary artery disease, unstable angina, thrombosis, thrombin-induced platelet aggregation, and/or consequences occurring from thrombosis and/or the formation of atherosclerotic plaques.
Additionally, the compounds may be useful to treat stroke and other ischemic brain diseases and/or neurodegeneration associated therewith, and the neurodegeneration of, or consequences of, traumatic brain injury.
In view of their ability to act as immunomodulators in the skin and affect the production of melanin in the skin, the compounds are useful in altering pigmentation in the skin and may be used as photoprotective agents including agents for preventing, treating, or ameliorating sunburn. The compounds also may be used in treating acne, vitiligo, alopecia arreata, photosensitivity disorders, albinism, and porphyria. Addditionally, the compounds are useful to promote cosmetic as well as therapeutic tanning.
The compounds of the invention may also be used to treat neurodegenerative disorders including depression, anxiety, compulsion (obsessive-compulsive disorder), neuroses, psychosis, insomnia/sleep disorder, sleep apnea, and drug or substance abuse.
The compounds of the invention may be used to treat male or female sexual dysfunction. Male sexual dysfunction includes impotence, loss of libido, and erectile dysfunction (including but not limited to ejaculatory failure, premature ejaculation, or an inability to achieve or maintain an erection or inability to achieve an orgasm). Female sexual dysfunction may include sexual arousal disorder or disorders relating to desire, sexual receptivity, orgasm, and/or disturbances in trigger points of sexual function. Female sexual dysfunction may also include sexual pain, premature labor, dysmenorrhea, excessive menstruation, and endometriosis.
The compounds of the invention may also be used to treat bodyweight disorders including but not limited to obesity and anorexia (e.g., by altering appetite, metabolic rate, fat intake or carbohydrate craving); and diabetes mellitus (by enhancing glucose tolerance and/or decreasing insulin resistance).
The compounds also may be used to treat cancer, more particularly, cancer of the lung, prostate, colon, breast, ovaries, and bone, or angiogenic disorders including the formation or growth of solid tumors.
The compounds of the invention may also be used to treat veterinary disease such as veterinary viral infections, including feline immunodeficiency virus, bovine immunodeficiency virus, and canine immunodeficiency virus.
The term xe2x80x9cmelanocortin-receptor associated conditionxe2x80x9d when used herein refers to each of the above-referenced conditions, disorders, or diseases that may be treated by agonizing or antagonizing a melanocortin receptor, inhibiting NF-xcexaB activity and/or suppressing cytokine accumulation as if each of these conditions, disorders and diseases were set forth herein at length.
The inventive compounds may be used alone or in combination with each other and/or other therapeutic agents such as anti-inflammatory drugs, antibiotics, anti-viral agents, anti-fungal agents, anti-diabetic agents, anti-osteoporosis agents, anti-obesity agents or appetite suppressants, growth promoting agents (including growth hormone secretagogues), anti-anxiety agents, anti-depressants, anti-hypertensive agents, cholesterol/lipid lowering agents, bone resorption inhibitors, and anti-tumor agents including antiproliferative agents, or cytotoxic drugs.
Examples of suitable other anti-inflammatory agents with which the inventive compounds may be used include aspirin, non-steroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) (such as ibuprofen and naproxin), TNF-xcex1 inhibitors (such as tenidap and rapamycin or derivatives thereof), or TNF-xcex1 antagonists (e.g., infliximab, OR1384), prednisone, dexamethasone, Enbrel(copyright), cyclooxygenase inhibitors (i.e., COX-1 and/or COX-2 inhibitors such as Naproxen(copyright), Celebrex(copyright), or Vioxx(copyright)), CTLA4-Ig agonists/antagonists, CD40 ligand antagonists, IMPDH inhibitors, such as mycophenolate (CellCept(copyright)), integrin antagonists, alpha-4 beta-7 integrin antagonists, cell adhesion inhibitors, interferon gamma antagonists, ICAM-1, prostaglandin synthesis inhibitors, budesonide, clofazimine, CNI-1493, CD4 antagonists (e.g., priliximab), p38 mitogen-activated protein kinase inhibitors, protein tyrosine kinase (PTK) inhibitors, IKK inhibitors, therapies for the treatment of irritable bowel syndrome (e.g., Zelmac(copyright) and Maxi-K(copyright) openers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,231 B1), or other NF-xcexaB inhibitors, such as corticosteroids, calphostin, CSAIDs, 4-substituted imidazo [1,2-A]quinoxalines as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,750; Interleukin-10, glucocorticoids, salicylates, nitric oxide, and other immunosuppressants; and nuclear translocation inhibitors, such as deoxyspergualin (DSG). To treat pain such as migraine and other headaches, the inventive compounds may be used in combination with aspirin, NSAIDs, or with 5-HTID receptor agonists such as sumitriptan, eletriptan or rizatriptan.
Examples of suitable other antibiotics with which the inventive compounds may be used include xcex2-lactams (e.g., penicillins, cephalosporins and carbopenams); xcex2-lactam and lactamase inhibitors (e.g., augamentin); aminoglycosides (e.g., tobramycin and streptomycin); macrolides (e.g., erythromycin and azithromycin); quinolones (e.g., cipro and tequin); peptides and deptopeptides (e.g. vancomycin, synercid and daptomycin) metabolite-based anti-biotics (e.g., sulfonamides and trimethoprim); polyring systems (e.g., tetracyclins and rifampins); protein synthesis inhibitors (e.g., zyvox, chlorophenicol, clindamycin, etc.); and nitro-class antibiotics (e.g., nitrofurans and nitroimidazoles).
Examples of suitable other antifungal agents with which the inventive compounds may be used include fungal cell wall inhibitors (e.g., candidas), azoles (e.g., fluoconazole and vericonazole), and membrane disruptors (e.g., amphotericin B).
Examples of suitable other antiviral agents for use with the inventive compounds include nucleoside-based inhibitors, protease-based inhibitors, and viral-assembly inhibitors.
Examples of suitable anti-diabetic agents for use in combination with the compounds of the present invention include biguanides (e.g., metformin or phenformin), glucosidase inhibitors (e.g,. acarbose or miglitol), insulins (including insulin secretagogues, sensitizers or mimetics), meglitinides (e.g., repaglinide), sulfonylureas (e.g., glimepiride, glyburide, gliclazide, chlorpropamide and glipizide), biguanide/glyburide combinations (e.g., Glucovance(copyright)), thiazolidinediones (e.g., troglitazone, rosiglitazone and pioglitazone), PPAR-alpha agonists, PPAR-gamma agonists, PPAR alpha/gamma dual agonists, SGLT2 inhibitors, glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors, inhibitors of fatty acid binding protein (aP2), glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DP4) inhibitors, Alistat(copyright), Meridia(copyright), and Zenacol(copyright).
Examples of suitable anti-osteoporosis agents for use in combination with the compounds of the present invention include alendronate, risedronate, PTH, PTH fragment, raloxifene, calcitonin, RANK ligand antagonists, calcium sensing receptor antagonists, TRAP inhibitors, selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERM) and AP-1 inhibitors.
Examples of suitable anti-obesity agents for use in combination with the compounds of the present invention include aP2 inhibitors, PPAR gamma antagonists, PPAR delta agonists, beta 3 adrenergic agonists, such as AJ9677 (Takeda/Dainippon), L750355 (Merck), or CP331648 (Pfizer) or other known beta 3 agonists as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,541,204, 5,770,615, 5,491,134, 5,776,983 and 5,488,064, a lipase inhibitor, such as orlistat or ATL-962 (Alizyme), a serotonin, adrenergic (and dopamine) reuptake inhibitor, such as sibutramine, topiramate (Johnson and Johnson) or axokine (Regeneron), other thyroid receptor beta drugs, such as a thyroid receptor ligand as disclosed in WO 97/21993 (U. Cal SF), WO 99/00353 (KaroBio) and GB98/284425 (KaroBio), and/or an anorectic agent (such as dexamphetamine, phentermine, phenylpropanolamine or mazindol). Additionally, the inventive compounds may be used with an xcex1-gluocosidase inhibitor, an MHG-CoA reductase inhibitor, a sequestrant chlolestoral lowering agent, a xcex23 adrenergic receptor agonist, a neuropeptide Y antagonist, or an xcex12-adrenergic receptor antagonist.
A still further use of the compounds of the invention is in combination with estrogen, testosterone, a selective estrogen receptor modulator, such as tamoxifen or raloxifene, or other androgen receptor modulators.
A further use of the compounds of this invention is in combination with steriodal or non-steroidal progesterone receptor agonists (xe2x80x9cPRAxe2x80x9d), such as levonorgestrel, medroxyprogesterone acetate (MPA).
Examples of suitable anti-anxiety agents for use in combination with the compounds of the present invention include benzodiazepines, diazepam, lorazepam, buspirone (Serzone(copyright)), oxazepam, and hydroxyzine pamoate, or dopamine recetpor agonists.
Examples of suitable anti-depressants for use in combination with the compounds of the present invention include citalopram, fluoxetine, nefazodone, sertraline, and paroxetine.
In treating skin disorders or diseases as described above, the compounds may be used alone or in combination with a retinoid, such as tretinoin, or a vitamin D analog.
Examples of suitable anti-hypertensive agents for use in combination with the compounds of the present invention include beta adrenergic blockers, calcium channel blockers (L-type and T-type; e.g. diltiazem, verapamil, nifedipine, amlodipine and mybefradil), diuretics (e.g., chlorothiazide, hydrochlorothiazide, flumethiazide, hydroflumethiazide, bendroflumethiazide, methylchlorothiazide, trichloromethiazide, polythiazide, benzthiazide, ethacrynic acid tricrynafen, chlorthalidone, furosemide, musolimine, bumetanide, triamtrenene, amiloride, and spironolactone), renin inhibitors, ACE inhibitors (e.g., captopril, Vanlev(copyright), pravachol, zofenopril, fosinopril, enalapril, ceranopril, cilazopril, delapril, pentopril, quinapril, ramipril, lisinopril), AT-1 receptor antagonists (e.g., losartan, irbesartan, valsartan), ET receptor antagonists (e.g., sitaxsentan, atrsentan and compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,612,359 and 6,043,265), Dual ET/AII antagonist (e.g., compounds disclosed in WO 00/01389), neutral endopeptidase (NEP) inhibitors, vasopepsidase inhibitors (dual NEP-ACE inhibitors) (e.g., omapatrilat and gemopatrilat), nitrates, and cardiac glycosides (e.g., digitalis and ouabain).
Examples of suitable cholesterol/lipid lowering agents for use in combination with the compounds of the present invention include HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors, squalene synthetase inhibitors, fibrates, bile acid sequestrants, ACAT inhibitors, MTP inhibitors, lipooxygenase inhibitors, an ileal Na+/bile acid cotransporter inhibitor, cholesterol absorption inhibitors, and cholesterol ester transfer protein inhibitors (e.g., CP-529414).
In addition, the compounds may be used with other agents to increase the levels of cAMP or cGMP in cells for a therapeutic benefit. For example, applicants have discovered that MC-1R agonists including the compounds of the invention have advantageous effects when used in combination with phosphodiesterase inhibitors, including PDE1 inhibitors (such as those described in Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 40, pp. 2196-2210 [1997]), PDE2 inhibitors, PDE3 inhibitors (such as revizinone, pimobendan, or olprinone), PDE4 inhibitors (such as rolipram, cilomilast, or piclamilast), and PDE7 inhibitors. The compounds of this invention also may be used in combination with PDE5 inhibitors such as sildenafil, sildenafil citrate, (e.g., when treating sexual dysfunction) or IC-351.
The combination of the inventive compounds with other therapeutic agents may prove to have additive and synergistic effects. The combination may be advantageous to increase the efficacy of the administration or decrease the dosage to reduce possible side-effects.
The compounds of formula I may be administered by any means suitable for the condition to be treated. The compounds may be delivered orally such as in the form of tablets, capsules, granules, powders, or with liquid formulations including syrups; sublingually; bucally; transdermally; parenterally such as by subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, or intrasternal injection or infusion (e.g., as sterile injectable aqueous or non-aqueous solutions or suspensions); nasally such as by inhalation spray; rectally such as in the form of suppositories; or liposomally. Dosage unit formulations containing non-toxic, pharmaceutically acceptable vehicles or diluents may be administered. The compounds may be administered in a form suitable for immediate release or extended release. Immediate release or extended release may be achieved with suitable pharmaceutical compositions or, particularly in the case of extended release, with devices such as subcutaneous implants or osmotic pumps.
Exemplary compositions for oral administration include suspensions which may contain, for example, microcrystalline cellulose for imparting bulk, alginic acid or sodium alginate as a suspending agent, methylcellulose as a viscosity enhancer, and sweeteners or flavoring agents such as those known in the art; and immediate release tablets which may contain, for example, microcrystalline cellulose, dicalcium phosphate, starch, magnesium stearate and/or lactose and/or other excipients, binders, extenders, disintegrants, diluents and lubricants such as those known in the art. The inventive compounds may be orally delivered by sublingual and/or buccal administration, e.g., with molded, compressed, or freeze-dried tablets. Exemplary compositions may include fast-dissolving diluents such as mannitol, lactose, sucrose, and/or cyclodextrins. Also included in such formulations may be high molecular weight excipients such as celluloses (AVICEL(copyright)) or polyethylene glycols (PEG); an excipient to aid mucosal adhesion such as hydroxypropyl cellulose (HPC), hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose (HPMC), sodium carboxymethyl cellulose (SCMC), and/or maleic anhydride copolymer (e.g., GANTREZ(copyright)); and agents to control release such as polyacrylic copolymer (e.g., CARBOPOL 934(copyright)). Lubricants, glidants, flavors, coloring agents and stabilizers may also be added for ease of fabrication and use.
Exemplary compositions for nasal aerosol or inhalation administration include solutions which may contain, for example, benzyl alcohol or other suitable preservatives, absorption promoters to enhance absorption and/or bioavailability, and/or other solubilizing or dispersing agents such as those known in the art.
Exemplary compositions for parenteral administration include injectable solutions or suspensions which may contain, for example, suitable non-toxic, parenterally acceptable diluents or solvents, such as mannitol, 1,3-butanediol, water, Ringer""s solution, an isotonic sodium chloride solution, or other suitable dispersing or wetting and suspending agents, including synthetic mono- or diglycerides and fatty acids, including oleic acid.
Exemplary compositions for rectal administration include suppositories which may contain, for example, suitable non-irritating excipients, such as cocoa butter, synthetic glyceride esters or polyethylene glycols, which are solid at ordinary temperatures but liquefy and/or dissolve in the rectal cavity to release the drug.
The effective amount of a compound of the present invention may be determined by one of ordinary skill in the art. The specific dose level and frequency of dosage for any particular subject may vary and will depend upon a variety of factors, including the activity of the specific compound employed, the metabolic stability and length of action of that compound, the species, age, body weight, general health, sex and diet of the subject, the mode and time of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, and severity of the particular condition. An exemplary effective amount of compounds of formula I may be within the dosage range of about 0.1 to about 100 mg/kg, preferably about 0.2 to about 50 mg/kg and more preferably about 0.5 to about 25 mg/kg (or from about 1 to about 2500 mg, preferably from about 5 to about 2000 mg) on a regimen in single or 2 to 4 divided daily doses. Preferred subjects for treatment include animals, most preferably mammalian species such as humans, and domestic animals such as dogs, cats, horses, and the like, subject to melanocortin-receptor associated conditions.
Each of the inventive compounds exemplified herein has been tested and shown activity at a measurable level for modulating a melanocortin receptor, according to an, assay described below and/or an assay known in the field, such as, for example, assays described in WO 00/74679 A1 and WO 01/91752.
Assays
MC1R
HBL cells, a human melanoma cell line licensed from Prof. G. Ghanem (Lab. of Oncology and Exp. Surgery, Free University of Brussels, Brussels, Belgium) were used as a source of the human MC-1R. cAMP was measured using the cAMP SPA Direct Screening Assay System from Amersham (RPA 559). 20,000 HBL cells were plated into each well of a half-area 96 well white plate and were used between 16-48 hours after plating. Cells were incubated at 37xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes in 25 uM IBMX to inhibit phosphodiesterase activity. As per kit instructions, Assay Buffer Concentrate was diluted 1 to 50 with dH2O to prepare Assay Buffer (50 mM acetate buffer containing 0.01% sodium azide). Vials containing rabbit anti-succinyl cAMP serum and the tracer, adenosine 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-cyclic phosphoric acid 2xe2x80x2-0-succinyl-3-[125I] iodotyrosine methyl ester, were resuspended with 7.5 ml Assay Buffer. SPA anti-rabbit reagent (donkey anti-rabbit IgG coupled to SPA PVT beads) was resuspended with 15 ml Assay Buffer. All reagents were stored at 4xc2x0 C. after reconstitution. Melanocortin ligands or compounds were prepared in DMSO and added to the IBMX-treated cells as 100xc3x97concentrated stocks. 50 nM xcex1-MSH was used for the maximum response and 1 ul DMSO was included in the negative control wells. The final concentration of DMSO was 1% in all the samples. After 15-30 minutes of stimulation, the reaction was terminated by the aspiration of the contents of the well followed by addition of 15 ul Assay Buffer containing 0.1 N HCl. Plates were kept at room temperature for at least 30 minutes to effect extraction of cAMP. Antiserum, Tracer, and SPA anti-rabbit reagent solutions were mixed 1:1:1 just prior to use. 15 ul of SPA reagent mixture was dispensed into each well and plates were incubated at room temperature for a minimum of 5 hours. Plates were subsequently counted for 6 minutes per sample in a TopCount scintillation reader with background subtraction. Data was analyzed in relation to a cAMP standard curve.
MC-4R
A. Binding Assay
The membrane binding assay may be used to identify competitive inhibitors of [125I]NDP-xcex1-MSH binding to cloned human MC4R expressed in Hi5 insect cells infected by a baculovirus/human MC4R receptor construct.
Hi5 cells are grown in suspension in Express Five SFM Insect Cell Media (Gibco, Cat. No. 10486-025) at 27xc2x0 C. with constant shaking. Hi5 cells are infected using the following protocol:
Cells at a density of 1xc3x97106 cells/mL are spun down at 1000 rpm (Beckman GS-6KR centrifuge) for 10 minutes.
Cells are resuspended in 10% of their original volume in a sterile 50 mL conical centrifuge tube wrapped with aluminum foil. Virus is added at a Multiplicity of Infection (MOI) of 3 and incubated for 1 hour at room temperature with gentle shaking.
This cell/virus mix is added to the appropriate volume of medium to attain the original volume and incubated at 27xc2x0 C. with constant shaking for 72 hours.
Cells are spun down in 50 mL conical centrifuge tubes at 1000 rpm for 10 minutes. Each of the resulting pellets are resuspended in 10 mL of cold (4xc2x0 C.) membrane buffer (25 mM HEPES, pH 7.4, 140 mM NaCl, 1.2 mM MgCl2, 2.5 mM CaCl2, 10 xcexcG/mL Aprotinin, 10 xcexcG/mL Leupeptin) and Dounce homogenized using 10-12 strokes. Dilute to 30 mL with buffer and centrifuge at 18,000 rpm, 4xc2x0 C., 15 minutes (Sorvall RC5C Centrifuge). The resulting pellet is resuspended in cold membrane buffer in a total of xc2xc of the original volume by vortexing and aspiration using a syringe and 27 gauge needle.
Protein content is determined (Bradford, Bio-Rad Protein Assay). Membranes are aliquoted in microcentrifuge tubes and quick frozen in liquid nitrogen. Store at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. until use.
The membrane binding buffer is composed of 25 mM HEPES, pH 7.4, 140 mM NaCl, 1.2 mM MgCl2, 2.5 mM CaCl2, 0.1% BSA. 160 xcexcL of membrane binding buffer containing 0.5 xcexcg membrane protein is added to 20 xcexcL of 1.0 nM [125I]-NDP-xcex1-MSH (final concentration is 0.1 nM) and 20 xcexcL of competing drug or buffer and incubated for 90 minutes at 37xc2x0 C.
The mixture is filtered with Brandel Microplate 96 filter apparatus using 96-well GF/B filter presoaked in 1-% polyethyleneimine (Sigma). The filter is washed (4 times with a total of 1 mL per well) with cold wash buffer consisting of 20 mM HEPES, pH 7.4, 5 mM MgCl2.
The filter is dried and punched into a 96 well sample plate (Wallac, 1450-401). 100 xcexcl of Wallac Optiphase Supermix scintillation fluid is added to each well. The top is sealed and the plates are shaken to insure that the filters are thoroughly soaked with fluid. Plates are then counted in a Wallac Microbeta Trilux Scintillation and Luminescence Counter (Model 1450). Dose-response curves are fitted by linear regression analyses and IC50 values are calculated using ExcelFit.
B. Functional Assay
Functional membrane based [35S]GTPxcex3S binding assays are developed to discriminate agonists and antagonists.
Membrane Preparation
Cells (HEK-293 cells expressing the human MC4R) are grown in Minimum Essential Medium with Earle""s salts and L-glutamate (Life Technologies, Cat. #11095-080) containing 10% heat-inactivated fetal bovine serum, 400 xcexcg/mL geneticin and 100 mM sodium pyruvate in T175 flasks. Upon reaching confluence, cells are dissociated from tissue culture flasks by rinsing with Ca2+ and Mg2+ free phosphate buffered saline (Life Technologies, Cat. #14190-144) and detached following 5 minutes incubation at 37xc2x0 C. with enzyme free cell dissociation buffer (Life Technologies, Cat. #13151-014). Cells are collected by centrifugation and resuspended in membrane preparation buffer consisting of 20 mM HEPES, pH 7.4, 10 mM EDTA, 10 xcexcg/mL aprotinin and 10 xcexcg/mL leupeptin. The suspension is homogenized by polytron PT3000 for 30 sec at 20,000 rpm, and centrifuged at 35,000xc3x97g for 15 minutes at 4xc2x0 C. The pellet is resuspended in membrane preparation buffer and the last centrifugation is repeated. The final pellet is resuspended in membrane storage buffer consisting of 20 mM HEPES, pH 7.4, 0.1 mM EDTA, 10 xcexcg/mL aprotinin and 10 xcexcg/mL leupeptin. Protein concentration is determined by the Bio-Rad method (Bio-Rad, Cat.#500-0006) and the preparation is diluted to a final protein concentration of 1 mg/mL. Aliquots are stored at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. until used.
[35S]GTPxcex3S Membrane Binding Assay
Compounds are dissolved at 10 mM concentration in DMSO and diluted to the requited concentration into assay buffer. GTPxcex3S to determine nonspecific binding is prepared at 100 xcexcM concentration in assay buffer. The final concentration of DMSO in the assay is 1%. The assay buffer is consisting of 20 mM HEPES, pH 7.4, 100 mM NaCl, 5 mM MgCl2, 0.5 xcexcM GDP, 10 xcexcg/mL saponin, 10 xcexcg/mL aprotinin and 10 xcexcg/mL leupeptin. The assay is composed by adding 50 xcexcL 10xc3x97drug solution, 200 xcexcL membrane preparation (containing 2-4 xcexcg protein), 50 xcexcL [35S]GTPxcex3S (100,000-150,000 CPM) and 200 xcexcL assay buffer to achieve a total volume of 500 xcexcL. The assay mixture is incubated at room temperature for exactly 30 minutes. The reaction is terminated by rapid filtration under vacuum through Whatman GF/B filters using a Brandel 96 wells cell harvester, followed by washing four times with cold wash buffer consisting of 20 mM HEPES, pH 7.4, and 5 mM MgCl2. The filters are air-dried and 200 xcexcL Wallac, Optiphase Super Mix, liquid scintillation cocktail is added to each filter. The bound radioactivity (CPM) is determined by Wallac Trilux 1450 MicroBeta liquid scintillation and Luminescence counter after six hours.
Data Interpretation
NDP-xcex1-MSH is used as reference compound and its maximal stimulation is measured at 1 xcexcM (Ref CPM 100%). Total drug-independent binding (Total CPM) is measured in the absence of compounds. Response triggered by compounds is expressed as percent NDP-xcex1-MSH response. Compound dose response curves are generated by Excel XL Fit. The top of the curve represents the compound""s intrinsic activity expressed as % of maximal stimulation.
C. Radioligand Binding Assays
Binding of [125I]-(Nle4, D-Phe7)-xcex1-MSH to human melanocortin receptors was performed using membrane homogenates from Hi5 cells that express recombinant MC4 receptors (Hi5-MC4 cells) and from HEK-293 cells that express recombinant MC3 receptors (HEK-MC3 cells) or MC5 receptors (HEK-MC5 cells) as well as from HBL cells expressing the human MC1R receptor. Homogenates (xcx9c0.5 xcexcg protein/well) were incubated with [125I]-(Nle4,D-Phe7)-xcex1-MSH (100 pM for assays with MC4 receptors and 50 pM for assays with MC3/5 receptors) and increasing concentrations of competitors (final concentration of DMSO=1%) for 90 min at 37xc2x0 C. in buffer consisting of 25 mM HEPES (pH 7.4), 140 mM NaCl, 2.5 mM CaCl2, 1.2 mM MgCl2 and 0.1% BSA (10 xcexcg/ml aprotinin and 10 xcexcg/ml leupeptin were added to assays with MC3/5 receptors). Assays were stopped by addition of cold wash buffer (20 mM HEPES and 5 mM MgCl2 for assays with MC4 receptors and 20 mM HEPES for assays with MC3/5 receptors). Filtration over glass fiber filters (Whatman GF/B previously soaked in 1% PEI for assays with MC4 receptors or 0.5% PEI for assays with MC3/5 receptors) was performed using a Brandel cell harvester. Non-specific binding was defined with 1 xcexcM NDP-xcex1-MSH.
The following Examples illustrate embodiments of the inventive compounds and starting materials, and are not intended to limit the scope of the claims. For ease of reference, the following abbreviations are used herein:
Boc=tert-butoxycarbonyl
CBZ=benzyloxycarbonyl
DEA=diethylamine
DMAP=4-dimethylaminopyridine
DMF=N,N-dimethylformamide
DMSO=dimethylsulfoxide
EDC=3-ethyl-3xe2x80x2-(dimethylamino)propyl-carbodiimide hydrochloride
Et=ethyl
EtOH=ethanol
EtOAc=ethyl acetate
FMOC=fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl
HOBT=1-hydroxybenzotriazole hydrate
NMM=N-methylmorpholine
Me=methyl
MeOH=methanol
mp=melting point
Ph=phenyl
THF=tetrahydrofuran
TFA=trifluoroacetic acid
tlc=thin layer chromatography
RT=room temperature
h=hours
HCl=hydrogen chloride
mmol=millimole
Et3N=triethylamine
EtOAc=ethyl acetate
Et2O=diethyl ether
Na2SO4=sodium sulfate
NaOH=sodium hydroxide
LiOH=lithium hydroxide
CH2Cl2=methylene chloride
HPLC=high pressure liquid chromatography
LRMS=low resolution mass spectrometry
In the examples, when a letter is used in a superscript following the data, such as 3.28a, the letter denotes the conditions used for the HLPC/MS, as follows:
Method A: Column Primesphere C18-HC 4.6xc3x9730 mm, gradient time: 2 minutes, Hold time: 1 minutes, Flow rate: 4 mL/min, Detector Wavelength: 220 nM, Solvent A=10% AcCN/90% H2O/5 mM NH4OAc, Solvent B=90% AcCN/10% H2O/5 mM NH4OAc, Start % B=0/Finish % B=100;
Method B: Column Primesphere C18-HC 4.6xc3x9730 mm, gradient time: 2 minutes, Hold time: 1 minutes, Flow rate: 4 mL/min, Detector Wavelength: 220 nM, Solvent A: 10% AcCN/90% H2O/0.1% TFA, Solvent B: 90% AcCN/10% H2O/0.1% TFA, Start % B=0/Finish % B=100;
Method C: Column Primesphere C18-HC 4.6xc3x9730 mm, gradient time: 3 minutes, Hold time: 1 minutes, Flow rate: 4 mL/min, Detector Wavelength: 220 mM, Solvent A: 10% AcCN/90% H2O/0.1% TFA, Solvent B: 90% AcCN/10% H2O/0.1% TFA, Start % B=0/Finish % B=100.

To a solution of N-Boc-D-4-methyltyrosine 
(4.9 g, 16.5 mmol), EDC (4.3 g, 22.5 mmol), HOBT (3.0 g, 22.5 mmol), DMAP (0.2 g, 0.15 mmol) in CH2Cl2, and DMF (1:1, 50 mL) were added Et3N (10.5 mL, 75.0 mmol) and 4-butanoyl-4-phenyl-piperdine hydrogen chloride 
(4.0 g, 15.0 mmol), sequentially. The reaction mixture was stirred at RT overnight. The reaction mixture was diluted with EtOAc (200 mL) and washed with HCl (1 N, 200 mL), water (200 mL), NaOH (0.5 N, 200 mL), and water (200 mL). The organic layer was dried over anhydrous Na2SO4, and the solvent was subsequently removed under reduced pressure. The resulting material was  greater than 90% pure as judged by HPLC and used without further purification. 
To a solution of compound 1A (12.0 mmol) in wet CH2Cl2 (30 mL plus 2 mL water) was added TFA (15 mL). The solution was stirred at RT for 1 h before removing the solvents. The residue was dissolved in EtOAc (300 mL) and washed with water (200 mL), NaOH (0.5 N, 200 mL), and water (200 mL). The organic layer was dried over anhydrous Na2SO4, and the solvent removed under reduced pressure. The resulting material (compound 1B) was  greater than 90% pure as judged by HPLC and used without further purification. 
To a solution of Nxcex1-Fmoc-3-(4-N-Boc-piperidine)-L-alanine (0.33 g, 0.67 mmol), EDC (0.18 g, 0.92 mmol), HOBT (0.09 g, 0.92 mmol), DMAP (catalytic) in CH2Cl2, and DMF (1:1, 50 mL) were added Et3N (0.25 mL, 1.8 mmol) and compound 1B (0.25 g, 0.61 mmol), sequentially. The reaction mixture was stirred at RT overnight. The reaction mixture was diluted with EtOAc (200 mL) and washed with HCl (1 N, 200 mL), water (200 mL), NaOH (0.5 N, 200 mL), and water (200 mL). The organic layer was dried over anhydrous Na2SO4, and the solvent was subsequently removed under reduced pressure to provide compound 1C. 
Compound 1C was treated with diethylamine in CH2Cl2 (20%) followed by evaporation, to provide compound 1D.
Step E:
Compound 1D was treated with TFA as described in Step B. Example 1 was obtained which was purified by preparative HPLC with a purity of 89% as judged by HPLC.

To a solution of N-Boc-L-histidine 
(3.1 g, 12.7 mmols), EDC (3.6 g, 19.1 mmols), HOBT (2.6 g, 19.1 mmols), DMAP (0.16 g, 1.3 mmols) in CH2Cl2, and DMF (1:1, 50 mL) were added Et3N (8.8 mL, 64.0 mmols) and D-4-methoxyphenylalanine methyl ester hydrochloride 
(2.9 g, 12.0 mmol), sequentially. The reaction mixture was stirred at RT overnight. The reaction mixture was diluted with EtOAc (200 mL) and washed with water (200 mL), NaOH (0.5 N, 200 mL), and water (200 mL). The organic layer was dried over anhydrous Na2SO4, and the solvent was subsequently removed under reduced pressure. The resulting compound 1A was  greater than 90% pure as judged by HPLC and used without further purification in Step B. 
To a solution of Compound 2A (12.0 mmol) in CH3OH (13 mL) was added NaOH (2N, 13 mL) to make the final concentration of NaOHxcx9c1 N. This solution was stirred at RT for 2 h before being diluted with water (100 mL). The aqueous layer was extracted with Et2O (100 mLxc3x972), and the organic matter was discarded. The aqueous layer was acidified with HCl (6 N) to pHxcx9c2, and extracted with EtOAc (100 mLxc3x972). The combined organic layers were dried over anhydrous Na2SO4, and the solvent was subsequently removed under reduced pressure. The resulting Compound 2B was a white solid with a purity  greater than 90% as judged by HPLC. This intermediate was used without further purification for Step C. 
To a solution of Compound 2B (0.5 g, 1.1 mmols), EDC (0.3 g g, 1.6 mmols), HOBT (0.22 g, 1.6 mmols), and DMAP (0.13 g, 1.1 mmols) in CH2Cl2 (25 mL) were added Et3N (0.8 mL, 5.5 mmols) and 4-butyryl-4-phenyl-piperidine hydrochloride (0.35 g, 1.3 mmols), sequentially. The reaction mixture was stirred at RT overnight. The reaction mixture was diluted with EtOAc (100 mL) and washed with HCl (0.5 N, 100 mL), water (100 mL), NaOH (0.5 N, 100 mL), and water (100 mL). The organic layer was dried over anhydrous Na2SO4, and the solvent removed under reduced pressure. The resulting Compound 1C was  greater than 90% pure as judged by HPLC and used without further purification in Step D. 
To a solution of the Boc-protected Compound 2C (1.1 mmols) in wet CH2Cl2 (20 mL plus 1 mL water) was added TFA (10 mL). The solution was stirred at RT for 1 h before the solvents were removed. The crude reaction mixture was purified by preparative HPLC to obtain compound 2D at  greater than 95% purity as judged by HPLC. HPLC (min)=2.5, MS (M+H)+=546.4.
Step E:
To a solution of compound 2D (0.1 g, 0.18 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (10 mL) was added Et3N (0.075 mL, 0.54 mmol). This solution was cooled to 0xc2x0 C., and then acetyl chloride was added (0.02 g, 0.27 mmol). The reaction mixture was stirred at RT until all the amine was consumed. The reaction mixture was diluted with EtOAc (100 mL) and washed with HCl (0.5 N, 100 mL), water (100 mL), NaOH (0.5 N, 100 mL), and water (100 mL). The organic layer was dried over anhydrous Na2SO4, and the solvent removed under reduced pressure to provide Example 2 which was purified by preparative HPLC. Purity=94%, HPLC ret. time (min.)=2.71, MS (M+H)+=588.